Son of Ishra
by ValiantLirael
Summary: A mysterious boy calls on the help of Hal Jordan and the team. Soon they find themselves on the war-torn planet of Ishra. Not only do they need to survive but also save the planet from more bloodshed. But fate takes unexpected turns. Is there more to the boy-soldier than meets the eye? And will Ishra be doomed to destruction?
1. Chapter 1: Korin

A/N: I decided to write this fanfic because saw anted to contribute to the fandom :) I hope you all enjoy this. thanks

Chapter 1: Korin.

_Hal Jordan could never forget those eyes. The misty blue orbs that could pierce into his entire being with a mere look, like needles on bare skin. They were wild and unpredictable, they held the same stoic gaze now as they did back then. _

_That fateful day on the Interceptor._

It was a perfectly ordinary day on the Interceptor, all of them were hard at work looking for the Anti-Monitor. Kilowog was stomping about the ship barking field regulations, Aya was overseeing the ship's status, Razer was scanning for any trace of the Anti-Monitor while brooding in the corner while Hal Jordan was piloting as usual.

In fact it was so normal and usual that it put them on edge.

"How is it that nothing has happened?" Hal spoke as he used his green lantern power ring to construct a pinball game and began playing it. "Razer, anything on the scans?"

"My answer is the same as it was 5 minutes ago, Green Lantern Hal Jordan, there is no trace of the Anti-Monitor in this sector" Razer murmured, annoyed. "At least for now"

Hal could only manage a sigh. There was nothing happening and he felt restless. Kilowog narrowed his gaze at Hal;

"What's the matter, Jordan?" Kilowog asked, his voice booming off the walls of the Interceptor. "Isn't it nice to have a break for a change?"

"It is but I'm bored and restless. I can't sit still in this ship any longer!" Hal exclaimed as he jumped to his feet, pacing about.

Suddenly one of the monitors of the Interceptor lit up and began beeping loudly. That usual meant one thing;

Something was approaching.

"Green Lanterns, it seems that something is flying full speed toward the vessel" Aya announced as she checked the monitors. "Contact in 1 minute and 10 seconds"

"Finally!" Hal yelled as he hit his fists together. "Alright. Kilowog, Razer let's get some exercise"

The two nodded as they followed him out of the Interceptor.

They were floating out in space with their rings armed and ready for whatever may come. Soon they saw it, the object flying forward them only this time they knew it wasn't an object. It was a person.

The stranger stopped in mid-flight when he saw them and that was when Hal Jordan took a better look at the stranger.

He was fairly tall, slightly shorter than Razer. He had a marking on his forehead which stretched all the way down the left side of his chin. He looked humanoid except for his slightly pinkish complexion. The stranger wore armor which Hal was certain that was from military. The armor also had a jet booster attached which was what helped the boy fly. His waist was where he held his weapons; phasers, guns and daggers. He even wore a cylindrical tube over his mouth which Hal guessed was for supplying oxygen.

What surprised Hal was how young this boy was. Definitely younger than Razer and he gauged him to be at least 16 in Earth years. So young yet this boy was already in military.

His eyes were another thing that caught his attention. His eyes were blue but were a golden-brown in the middle, he had central heterochromia (at least that was what they called it on earth) and they were wild, passionate and unpredictable.

In a blink of an eye without Hal realizing it, the boy had pulled out two of his phasers and pointed them at Hal and the others. Kilowog and Razer had their rings out at the boy, ready to strike if he did.

"You, are you Green Lanterns?" The boy asked solemnly. His voice was coarse and deep. "Are you part of the Green Lantern Corps?"

Hal signaled Razer and Kilowog to lower their rings and slowly floated forward the boy.

"Yes, I'm Green Lantern Hal Jordan" Hal spoke gently while showing his ring to the boy has proof. "Those are my friends Sergeant Kilowog and Razer"

The boy breathed deeply as if he was panting. "Finally, I found you"

At that moment, the boy's jet booster gave out and he fainted.

"Hey, Kid!" Jordan exclaimed as he quickly grabbed the boy in a sphere construct from his ring. Kilowog and Razer flew forward Hal as they looked at the boy out cold in Hal's construct.

"What are we going to do with him?" Razer asked as he folded his arms across his chest. Hal thought deeply but he knew what he had to do.

"First lets have Aya take a look at him, once he's conscious we will find out why he was looking for us"

Kilowog and Razer nodded and the three of them returned to the Interceptor.

Later, they were all waiting for the young boy to regain consciousness in the medical room. They took off the boy's armor which was far more heavy-duty than they first perceived. After further research by Aya and Razer, they had proven Hal's guess to be accurate.

"It seems that this armor is built for military use. Razer's input from his experience was very helpful" Aya spoke gently with a small smile appearing on her face. Razer nodded as he examined the armor closely.

"From the built of this armor and the design of his phasers, it seems that he is a sniper gunner" Razer stated as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm surprised that someone this young could be a sniper gunner"

"And a good one too" Kilowog bellowed. He held up the armor and pointed at the badges and medallions pinned on it. "This kid ain't no ordinary foot soldier. He's a sharpshooter and lieutenant commander"

"No kidding" Hal muttered with surprise in his tone. He turned to look at the boy unconscious on the medical bed. "Question is, what's someone as skilled as him looking for us?"

After awhile the boy snapped awake, he quickly got up and jumped in surprise when he saw Aya before him. He looked at his waist for his weapons but they were no where to be seen.

"Who are you? Where am I?" The boy questioned, his voice was deep and coarse.

"I am Aya, this ship's artificial intelligence" Aya began as she slowly checked the monitors beside the boy. "You are currently in the Interceptor's medical facility and your systems appear to be back online"

"What about my gear?"

"They have been safely kept in this storage box" Aya pointed to him. "Green Lanterns Hal and Kilowog were going to return them to you as soon as you've fully recovered"

"The Green Lanterns" The boy finally remembered, he needed to speak with the Green Lanterns. "I need to speak with them, it's of grave importance that I do"

At that moment, the doors to the medical room opened and Hal, Razer and Kilowog were at its entrance. They walked over to the boy and stood before him. Hal held out a hand and smiled to him warmly.

"Hello kid, feeling better?" Hal asked. The boy looked at his outstretched hand in confusion. "Oh well, it's an Earth custom we use when we meet others"

"Green Lanterns, I've only heard about you in stories. The keepers of justice and iron will" the boy spoke with a hint of amazement in his voice. "I'm honored to be in your presence"

"Wow, never had a fan before" Hal murmured as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, let me introduce myself again. I'm Hal Jordan, that's Kilowog and Razer. I think you already met Aya" Hal gestured to each to them.

"We saw your military armor, lieutenant commander" Kilowog stated as he walked closer to the boy. "You're a kid yet you have a high post in the military. What's your name?"

"I'm Korin. I live in a planet nearby" the boy said.

Razer looked at Korin with a stern gaze. "What is it that you want from us?" He leaned against the wall of the medical room and continued his gaze on Korin. "A military sniper of your prowess shouldn't have much problems"

Korin looked grim. He slowly stroked the marking at the side of his head and slowly traced down to his chin. He looked Hal in the eye and spoke;

"The planet I come from is called Ishra. We once had a benevolent king who had twin princes, one day the king had died of a sickness that ailed him for years. Leaving the throne to the twin princes"

"Wait, let me guess" Hal interrupted. "The princes are now fighting over the throne right?"

"That is correct Green Lantern Hal Jordan. Both princes think themselves worthy of the throne and neither of them was older than the other that was when war fell upon our land. The kingdom was split in two as the people took sides even I sided one of the princes and fought in the war. As the war dragged on longer and longer, I began to see more and more clearer. No side was giving in. It was just war and death everyday, never ending" Korin began touching his necklace and voice became much more solemn. "Soon, the situation turned from bad to unthinkable"

"What happened?" Kilowog asked.

"The princes realized that there was an old decree. The prince who is married to a maiden before the other, they will instantly rise to the throne. The prince that I served has taken Havannah against her will and is forcing her into marriage"

"Wait, wait. Who's Havanna?" Hal asked as he waved his hands about.

"Forgive me, Havanna is my childhood friend, she is very close to me. I can't allow my people or Havanna to suffer any longer. My grandfather told me stories of the Green Lanterns and how they fight for justice and peace in the universe. That's when I decided to leave my planet to find nearby Green Lanterns and I found you. I need your help, please" Korin pleaded. His wild, unpredictable eyes turned sad and hopeless.

Hal took a moment to think. Thoughts swam into his mind. He began to imagine what Korin must've gone through, he was brought into the harsh reality of war at such a young age. Now he's unsure what he is fighting for and he fears for the person he cares about most. Hal knew and understood what Korin went through. In fact, he knew...he would've done the same.

"We'll help you, Korin" Hal decided as he patted Korin's shoulder. "We will help you save Havanna and knock some sense into the princes if he have to" Hal smirked confidently as he said this earning a sigh from Razer and Kilowog. Korin nodded with a look of gratitude in his eyes.

"Jordan, how exactly are we gonna stop who knows how many people backing the princes?" Kilowog asked with skepticism in his voice.

"Don't worry Kilowog, I'll figure it out" Hal looked at Kilowog with a cheeky smile. "Trust me"

"I hate it when he says that" Razer growled with his arms crossed on his chest.

_He watched as the light faded_


	2. Chapter 2: Renegade

Chapter 2: Renegade

"I have set the coordinates according to Lt. Korin's instructions. Course plotted for Ishra" Aya announced as she typed the coordinates into the monitor. Korin wore his military armor and was completely suited up as he watched them all from the corner. He pushed his hair back and turned to Hal Jordan as if looking for confidence.

"Green Lantern Jordan, forgive me for asking but what exactly is your plan?" He asked politely, he stood up straight as if to give respect to a superior.

"It's simple Korin, we're gonna have a talk with your princes" Hal replied as he relaxed into his pilot seat. Korin was taken aback but maintained politeness as he protested.

"With all due respect Green Lantern Jordan, that doesn't inspire that much confidence"

Kilowog turned from his seat at the control panel and regarded Korin with a loud chuckle. "You'll get used to that kid. Jordan has a knack for schemes like this" he said and returned to managing the control panel.

"Hey, they get results!" Hal exclaimed while Korin still looked uncomfortable with the current state of affairs. "Back me up, Razer!"

Everyone turned to Razer who was busy calibrating the systems hoping for a good answer. Razer realized all eyes were on him expecting an answer, he allowed a sigh to escape his lips and answered.

"They do get results" he murmured. Just as Hal was smiling triumphantly, Razer added. "Sometimes"

Korin chuckled. "It's nice to know that your team have much confidence in you"

Hal rolled his eyes and looked out the glass at the planet that they were approaching. Even at this distance, he could see that black smoke and dust from the war.

"We have arrived at the planet of Ishra" Aya announced as they were slowly making their way down on the planet. "Green Lantern Hal, may I suggest we keep the Interceptor airborne? The war on this planet has not yet ended and the Interceptor is our only route for escape if something goes wrong"

Hal thought about it for a bit. What Aya said was indeed true, they were now on a war-torn planet and they don't exactly know how the civilians are right now. If something goes south (which usually is the case), it is reassuring to know that their escape is ensured. Hal nodded and turned to Aya.

"Good thinking Aya, we'll do that" Hal turned to Korin, Kilowog and Razer. "Remember to keep your guard up guys. Korin, could you be our guide?"

Korin nodded and pulled out his phaser as the five of them left the Interceptor onto the dusty plains of the desert world Ishra.

Ishra definitely looked like a planet calling for help. Smoke rose from burnt vehicles and weapons on the desert plains, torn army uniforms and logos from flags lay on the ground and Hal could see corpses covered by plain white cloths.

Razer squirmed slightly at the sight of this chaos. He lifted his gaze to the back of Korin who was walking in front of him, he felt like he understood what Korin went through. After all, he was in a similar position. He fought in the militia believing that he was doing the right thing, that he was protecting Ilana. But that wasn't the case. He understood what it felt like to question everything you believed in, everything you fought for.

What was Korin fighting for?

Something cold and metallic brushed against Razer's hand which caused him to jerk in surprise. He looked his left and saw Aya walking beside him with a concerned look on her face.

"Razer, are you alright?" Aya inquired, her eyes wide concern. He regained composure and nodded to show that he was fine. "You were in a daze"

"I'm alright Aya" Razer replied. He gave a quick smile to reassure her and continued walking forward. Aya was still concerned but she didn't question further.

They soon came to a halt when they reached an encampment. The soldiers there wore the exact blue military armor as Korin and they were all resting beneath the large tent that was pitched. Beside the encampment were about 5 large tanks and 3 Gatling guns, they were not active but Hal kept them in mind.

"They are on my side, we can approach them" Korin said as he led them to the encampment. This time, Korin's physicality and aura changed instantaneously. He carried himself like how a leader would. He was direct and regarded everyone with a stern gaze. The soldiers noticed them walking toward the encampment and quickly raced out with phasers in hand.

Korin's eyes looked stern and strict.

"Men, it's Lt. Korin. These are my friends and we need to head to the capital Ishvan as soon as possible" he commanded with a authoritative tone which surprised Hal and the others, even Kilowog.

The soldiers didn't budge from their spot, they kept their phasers pointed at them. Panic rose from Hal and the others and Korin knew something was wrong. A loud voice boomed from behind the soldiers.

"What's the matter men?" A tall man stood behind the soldiers. He had a crew-cut hairstyle and looked rugged. He had the same marking on his face as Korin except it was a slightly different pattern. He was muscular and represented the true physicality of a soldier.

"Lt. Serren! He has returned" one of the soldiers replied, still pointing the phaser at Korin's head.

"So it seems" Lt. Serren replied. He gazed at Korin as if in triumph. "So, the prodigal son returns at last, Korin"

"What is the meaning of this Serren?" Korin questioned, his voice now like a growl. Lt. Serren chuckled slyly.

"What else could it mean, Korin?" He moved forward and looked down on Korin.

"You have been replaced. You are no longer a lieutenant and you are no longer welcomed here"

"What do you mean not welcomed here?!" Kilowog bellowed at Serren. "The kid's a war hero, he fought for you with honor!"

"Silence stranger!" Lt. Serren shouted. He turned to Korin and looked him dead in the eye. "This boy is now a renegade, the traitor of our race. The very fact that you strangers are with him shows that he truly is a traitor"

"Who ordered that?" Korin growled as he stared back at Serren with his blue-hazel eyes, it's wildness slowly returning. Razer could see Serren pull back as if of fear. What if there was more to Korin than meets they eye?

What if the other side of Korin is one that should be feared?

"Isn't it obvious Korin? Prince Drevin, our true king and sovereign is the one who labeled you a renegade and traitor. And he's ordered your death"

Korin looked down and Hal felt empathy for him. His own people have turned against him. Hal took a look around and noticed the lynchpin that held the tent up. It was small and it was quite the distance from them, but if they were to drop the entire tent on the soldiers and distract them. They might be able to escape.

Hal tapped Korin on the shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Kid, can you shot that lynchpin there?"

Korin looked up at the lynchpin holding the tent and whispered back;

"Yes I can, but I need a bit more room to pull my phaser" Korin looked at Hal from the corner of his eye. Hal saw nothing but cold fury emanating from his eye and knew that Korin was now dead serious. "Can you handle that?"

Hal smirked and winked at Kilowog. Kilowog smiled approvingly and bellowed;

"Finally" Suddenly there was a swirl of green energy and a large green hammer in Kilowog's hands. He swung it at the soldiers and they fell like dominoes. "You want some, poozer?!"

The soldiers from inside the encampment began running out with weapons in hand ready to attack them. As soon as they freed up space, Hal and team just did their thing. Pushing back their opposition with their constructs. They made sure to be able to buy more time for Korin to shoot the lynchpin.

They were soon surprised at how quickly he did the job.

Hal saw it again. The wild eyes and this time they just became even more unpredictable. It was frightening because he finally saw what the war had done to this boy. It made him a skilled killer, a dangerous wild card.

All it took was a swift hand motion. Korin reached for his phaser which was slung on his waist and without hesitation, fired a shot aimed at the lynchpin. He didn't even stop to blink or take aim. He just pulled out his phaser and took the shot.

At that moment, Hal and the group were stunned. The shot hit its mark and broke the lynchpin, the entire tent collapsed on the soldiers. The battalion is now distracted which presented an opportunity for escape.

"Alright team! Let's bounce!" Hal called out. In the midst of the chaos, he noticed the capital in the distance. It wasn't all that far, and they did come all this way.

"What are you doing, Jordan?!" Kilowog yelled. "We gotta get outta here and fast!"

"No, I got an idea!" Hal exclaimed. He turned and saw the tanks being parked beside the now downed tent. "Razer, Aya. You guys can get those tanks up and running?"

The two of them nodded and flew over to the tanks and revved up the engine. Kilowog could only manage a sigh as he hurried off to help Razer and Aya, he knew Hal's harebrained schemes would come out soon but now wasn't really the time to argue. Once the tank's engine was alive, Hal turned to Korin who looked betrayed. He just stood there watching Lt. Serren struggle beneath the tent yelling at Korin.

"You are a fallen hero, Korin! Do you honestly think she would ever love you, now?" Korin turned his back on Lt. Serren who continued to yell at him. "She will never love you! Never!"

Hal held a hand on Korin's shoulder. "Are you alright, kid?"

"I'm fine. We should hurry"

They were still driving through the wilderness in the tank which they have stolen from the encampment. They were still amazed at how quickly diplomacy had failed in their mission today. It must be a record.

Kilowog looked uneasy as they fast approached the main gates of the capital Ishvan. The higher authorities would've already heard of their arrival, if they were going to survive they needed to sneak in and hide out in someplace safe. So far, they don't have any.

"Look Jordan, you see that capital? It's infested with soldiers, how are we going to sneak into something that heavily guarded?" He bellowed at him, earning a wince of annoyance from Razer.

"Green Lantern Kilowog, there is no need to fear. There is someone who will help us, someone who knows I'm not a renegade" Korin replied, his gaze not leaving the floor.

"Who might that be?" Hal asked.

"My grandfather and let me warn you...he can get quite...excited" Korin murmured.

The tank continued on its path toward Ishvan, the team survived their first trial but can they free Korin's childhood friend, Havanna and stop the war?

And is there more to the boy-soldier than meets the eye?


	3. Chapter 3: Green Lineage

A/N: Sorry if it seems rushed Dx I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :3 comments and reviews are 1000% accepted

Chapter 3: Green Lineage

"You're sure this is the place?" Hal turned to Korin as they walked beneath a dark cloak approaching a small house. The house looked ancient in a sense with vines covering its walls and cracks all over."This doesn't look like a house with a bunker"

"I'm positive Green Lantern Jordan" Korin murmured in reply as he smoothed out his hair when approaching the chained metallic door behind the house. "This is the entrance to the bunker, this way we would not be jeopardizing my grandfather's safety by our presence"

Kilowog grunted in agreement while he made sure the black cloak covered them all. "Good move kid, you really thought this through didn't ya?" Kilowog said as a small smile appeared on his lips.

Korin turned to him. "A soldier must be prepared for all possible situations. That's what I learnt on the battlefield" Korin said, his voice lowering. His eyes had changed once again, from soft and gentle to cold and unhesitant. "If you aren't prepared, you are a dead man"

Razer felt a chill down his spine. He knew exactly why he felt that. Although he strived not to show any signals to Hal and the others, it was the truth in Korin's words. It was the reality Razer knew far too well from his experiences with the militia.

Blood was spilt everyday, it was kill or be killed. It wasn't just a clash of weapons but also the clash between ideals and beliefs. He remembered all the things he had to do to ensure his survival, to ensure he came home to Ilana. He remembered how he had to constantly watch his back and always be prepared for the unexpected.

He hated it and he hated remembering it. Razer quickly pushed the thoughts from his mind. Korin has been pulling out the dark past that slumbered deep within Razer and that made him uncomfortable.

Korin examined the door and noticed a huge brass lock which was chained on it. He began to pull out his phaser when Hal grabbed his shoulder.

"Let's try not to wake the entire city" Hal said with a smirk. He created a construct of a lock-cutter and broke the lock with it. But as he did so, there was a loud bang from the snapping of the lock. Suddenly, there was sound of people murmuring and moving in their houses. Kilowog sighed and quickly pushed everyone into the bunker and shut the door behind them.

Kilowog looked at Hal who shrugged. "Great job hotshot" Kilowog spoke with sarcasm in his tone. "Leave it to you to wake the entire capital"

"You know me, loud and proud" Hal replied with a smile on his face. Razer helped Aya off the ground and Korin had picked himself up and gazed about the bunker. It looked more like a storage space than a bunker with tools and things at all four corners. However, if one looked close enough. They could see the reinforced walls off the room. Lined with the hardest metal of the planet, it could withstand any bomb blast.

At least, they hoped so.

A creak rang about the room, it came from the outside. The five of them were alert and stood facing to other door which was in front of the, which connected to the inside of the house. The creaking was repetitive, like footsteps and it was becoming louder and coming closer. Korin had a look of horror on his face as the door slowly creaked open.

A short, old man appeared at the door and gazed at them with a confused look on his face. He had long and seaweed-like hair, he had crystal-blue eyes and had markings on both sides of his head which was similar to Korin's. He looked at all of them in disbelief after a few moments of awkward silence, his gaze rested on Korin.

"K-Korin?" He stammered as he slowly made his way to Korin. He held Korin's shoulders and smiled. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "You're alive...you're alive!" The man exclaimed as he grabbed Korin into a tight hug.

"Grandfather" Korin murmured. His arms were hesitant to follow in his grandfather's embrace but he reciprocated the hug. "I'm back"

Hal and Kilowog couldn't help but smile at the beautiful reunion. Razer and Aya looked at each other and smiled as well. Korin's grandfather turned to see Hal and the team and his eyes widened. Hal thought he looked surprised and somehow terrified.

"Green Lanterns? B-but how?" Korin's grandfather pulled away from the embrace and looked at Hal. Korin held his grandfather's shoulders and gazed at him solemnly.

"I called them here, grandfather. They're here to help us" Korin explained slowly so that his grandfather could understand him. Korin's father looked at Hal and the others and his look of terror instantly disappeared and was replaced with a vibrant smile.

"It has been a long time since there were Emerald Knights in our sector" Korin's grandfather walked over to them, and shooktheir hands firmly. "I never thought I'd live to see the day the Green Lanterns return to Ishra"

Hal, Kilowog, Razer and Aya exchanged confused looks. Korin's grandfather said it has been a long time since there were Green Lanterns in Ishra. Why hasn't there been a replacement? What has happened to the last Green Lantern? There were so many questions with little to no answers.

The team decided to not say a word. Not just yet.

"Please do come inside, you all need rest and some good food" Korin's grandfather smiled kindly. He looked at Korin as if he had just found the greatest treasure of all time. Well, it was to him. "You should change into something comfortable Korin, you're not on the battlefield anymore"

Korin looked at him with surprise, he wasn't quite used to relaxing or being out of his armor. He stood there with a confused look on his face until Kilowog decided to intervene.

"Go ahead, kid. We'll see you during dinner" he said to Korin with a reassuring smile plastered on his face. Korin opened his mouth in protest when Hal exclaimed;

"Go and change kid. We won't start dinner without you"

Korin knew there was nothing to say and just nodded. Hal gave him a firm pat on his shoulder and followed Korin's grandfather into the house with Kilowog and Aya following close behind. Razer was walking right behind them but he took a final glance at Korin before following the rest into the house.

Korin stared into the darkness in the bunker, he was home. He was finally home. Yet, something edged him inside. Silent screams echoed from the walls, familiar screams of the those he has killed. Soldiers who would never come home. Fathers, uncles, brothers, sons that would never see their family again.

He felt as if their souls were creeping upon him, their murderer. Grasping him with their cold hands and backing him against the wall chanting;

"Killer"

Korin dropped to his knees and covered his eyes, hoping and praying the tortured souls would leave him. He held onto his necklace with metallic pendant tightly. He gazed at it. There was so design on it just the name Tyron etched onto it, the name of Korin's father.

A tune played in Korin's mind. It was a slow, harmonious lullaby that he remembered from his past. Korin took a deep breath and sang the lullaby slowly to himself.

_In brightest day,_

_In blackest night,_

_No evil shall escape my sight._

_The time has come for my flight,_

_I'm sorry to leave you tonight,_

_If you wake before its time,_

_Remember this lullaby._

_In your dreams keep me near,_

_And never ever fear,_

_For Will shall carry you through,_

_And protect you like I do._

It was a quiet atmosphere. Hal and the team were just sitting in the living room and passed their time by exchanging glances at each other. Korin's grandfather sipped his cup of tea and kept his gaze downwards it was obvious that he didn't want to have eye contact with any of them.

Hal decided to break the silence.

"Nice evening huh?" He said receiving surprised looks from Kilowog and Razer.

"Very quiet"

"It's the only time we have quiet" Korin's grandfather murmured as he continued to sip his tea. "Even from the capital we can hear the sounds of the war"

"Must be rough"

"The sounds of the war are not what bother me"

"Korin?"

Korin's grandfather gazed up at Hal and his eyes were filled with pain. Hal understood why. His grandson was out there fighting a war and he had no idea whether he was alive or dead. It was hell. A living hell.

"Yes, he's a good boy but he's changed. I know that now"

Kilowog looked at Hal with warning in his eyes. They were treading on very painful grounds for Korin's grandfather. They should change the subject.

'Why don't we get some information while they're at it' thought Hal.

"Sir, you said it has been a long time since Green Lanterns protected this sector" Hal began. He noticed how Korin's grandfather seemed to tense up at the mention of Green Lanterns. Even their presence here tensed him up and Hal wanted to know why. "What happened to the last Green Lantern here?"

Korin's grandfather turned away. The silence was deafening, Hal knew he hit the right spot. His reaction proves that he knew something and that he had been keeping it under wraps for a long time.

Why?

"I cannot lie to you, Green Lanterns" Korin's grandfather answered. He stood up with his back turned to them. "Come, there is something I must show you"

Korin's grandfather walked onward. Hal gestured his team to follow him as they followed closely behind Korin's grandfather. They walked toward a narrow corridor which was barely lit. Razer had unconsciously stood closer to Aya, making sure she was walls were lined with dust and webs, then ahead of them was a large wooden door and it was chained.

Korin's grandfather pulled out a brass key and unlocked the lock which held the chain up yanked the chain down. He slowly turned the knob and opened the door to reveal a training and equipment room. Dumbbells were all over the floor and chin-up bars were attached to the the corner of the room. There was even a treadmill and a table with a stack of books and papers.

"Jordan! Look at this!" Kilowog bellowed as he pointed to the cabinet beside the table. Hal turned to look at the cabinet. There was a bunch of normal things like maps and other tool in the cabinet but soon Hals eyes rested on something green which glittered in the light.

A Green Lantern portable battery.

"I see you have found it" Korin's grandfather began. "That was the portable battery which belonged to the last Green Lantern who protected Ishra" he murmured. His blue eyes looking even more pained.

"You were the Green Lantern" Razer stated with a slight hint of surprise in his voice.

Korin's grandfather shook his head. "No I was not. The last Green Lantern of the planet of Ishra was my son, Tyron, Korin's father"

"Wait, what?" Kilowog questioned as confusion continued to plague their minds.

"Years ago, Tyron was chosen by the ring to become a Green Lantern. He did a really good job. He was brave, kind, protective and more importantly he had an iron will. Soon, he got married to a wonderful woman named Cairin, Korin's mother and had a beautiful son named Korin. I couldn't be more proud of him"

Hal looked at Korin's grandfather and saw the hurt in his eyes. "What happened?" He asked with empathy.

"Naturally, to perform his duties as a Green Lantern, Tyron was hardly home but nonetheless he was a good father and a good husband. One day, tragedy struck us. Cairin had died of a sickness which ailed her for months, it was incurable. However despite the pain in his heart, Tyron took up his responsibility and made sure to be around more for Korin. He did really well with that and we were all happy. Soon, Tyron was called out for a mission which was far from the planet of Ishra and he had been gone for months and when he had returned, he was badly wounded and barely surviving. He was dying"

Tears had begun to brim on Korin's grandfathers eyes and slowly trailed down his cheek. He wiped them away and regained his composure and continued his story.

"Before he died, his last wish was for me to protect Korin and make sure he was never in harm's way and as the green energy had begun to leave him. The ring floated from his hand and stood suspended in midair I had thought that it was preparing to find its new bearer but it stayed there and slowly floated to Korin, who was so young. That's when my nightmares became reality, the ring had chosen its new bearer and it had chosen Korin"

"Wait I thought the ring chooses based on who's worthy not by lineage" Hal said looking at Kilowog.

"This happens very rarely Jordan but then again you are right about that"

"To quote from the Green Lantern book of origins, 'after a Green Lantern dies, his ring searches for the next closest and most worthy bearer'. Perhaps the ring had found Korin to be the closest and the most worthy at the time" Aya stated as she looked at Hal and Kilowog.

"Even so, what happened to the ring?" Kilowog asked in a booming voice.

Korin's grandfather walked toward the desk and lifted up a small chest which was locked and bounded by chains. "I honored my son's final wish. I promised to protect him and I did what was necessary. I grabbed the ring and locked it in this chest so that Korin would not be exposed to the dangers of being a Green Lantern"

"Does Korin know about this?" Razer asked while leaning against the wall.

"No. I've kept everything from him. I told him nothing and he was so young at the time to even remember what happened"

"Don't you think you should? The kid deserves to know" said Hal as he crossed his arms. "I know you had good intentions but even when you took the ring away, Korin was still in harm's way while in the military"

"I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. He has his father's stubbornness. I really tried to tell him...but he's been through so much already that I can't recognize my boy -" Korin's grandfather had finally given in to the tears. He held his face in his palms and sobbed uncontrollably.

The team could only watch with sympathy in their hearts. They knew Korin deserved to know but his grandfather had suffered much as well. Losing the people he loves one after another. All he wanted was to protect Korin. Hal walked to him and held his shoulder to reassure him and slowly Korin's grandfather began to regain his composure.

Korin's grandfather looked at Hal with his crystal-blue eyes red from tears.

"Promise me...that Korin will not know the truth. Promise me" Korin's grandfather rasped.

Hal fought with his conscience but in the end he knew he had no choice. Korin was a wild card and it was risky to tell him anything that might make him turn into the wild and highly skilled warrior. He knew what must be done.

"I promise"


	4. Chapter 4 : Cold Heart

A/N: so sorry that I took so long to update I had exams. Well I'm still trying to get into the story again so here is a revealing chapter :) lots of talking but don't worry next chapter will be better I promise :) reviews are 10000% welcomed! Hope you enjoy

Chapter 4 : Cold Heart

It had been awhile till Korin finally came to the living room to join them for dinner. Hal and the others were surprised to see him after all he did take so long to get changed but here he is, wearing long pants but shirtless.

Hal sizedu him up and noticed he was fit and muscular for his age, he had deep scars along his ribs and on his back. The boy had gone through a lot in the war. This was proof of that.

What caught Hal's eye was the strange markings on his back (which he figured was a thing his species had) and chest. The markings on his upper back and chest were shaped like a pair of wings while the rest just looked strange.

"Korin, why aren't you wearing your shirt?" Korin's grandfather asked, breaking the long awkward silence. Korin casted his eyes downward and replied;

"None of my clothes fit me anymore"

Korin's grandfather looked puzzled but soon realization clicked in his mind.

"R-right you have grown much since you left two years ago" Korin's grandfather stammered. He stood up from his seat and patted Korin's shoulder. "I still have your father's clothes. They should fit you as you are now"

Korin's grandfather then left the room. Kilowog gazed at Korin with an sympathetic gaze.

"You were in the war for two years?" He asked. "How old were you, kid?"

Korin looked at Kilowog, his breathing slow. "I left in my 14th year"

"You were so young Korin, why did you go?" Hal asked, he continued to hold his gaze on Korin but Korin turned away.

"I had my reasons. It doesn't matter anymore" Korin murmured in reply. Korin's grandfather entered the room once more carrying a black shirt. It was V-neck shirt and once Korin wore it, it hung loosely on him. Korin held tufts of the shirt looking deep in thought but soon brushed it off. Korin's grandfather smiled and began to serve dinner to them.

Over dinner they began to discuss the situation Ishra is in;

"So let me get this straight. the princes are having a family feud, cause a war to break out and now one of their most respected soldiers has been branded renegade...did I miss something?!" Kilowog bellowed causing Razer to drop his spoon in his soup. Razer glared at Kilowog in which, Kilowog merely smiled.

"Relax big guy, I'm sure Korin could fill us in" Hal spoke giving Korin a reassuring look.

"I have told you about the family feud,however that was not the staring point of the war" Korin began, his voice low and solemn.

"What do you mean?"

"The starting point was when our men were murdered and their bodies put for show, Prince Drevin told us it was the doing of his brother Prince Darren. After that, The people were in an uproar and decided to join Prince Drevin to fight against Prince Darren" Korin's grandfather explained further as he sipped his soup.

Korin looked at his soup and sipped it slowly. Gazing Hal in the eye he spoke again;

"That was the reason why I left, I thought and believed that Prince Darren had allowed greed for power to cloud his mind and actions to kill our people but, that was not the case" his voice broke. "I...was wrong"

Korin's grandfather jerked his head to his direction.

"What do you mean, Korin?"

"I mean, that the man we are rooting for...fighting for is not the man we think he is" Korin explained further.

"You mean he is a crook?" Hal tried to clarify.

Korin nodded and stood up, he walked to the window and gazed outside his eyes full of pain. "He is a cruel man and doesn't deserve to rule our planet..." Korin growled.

Kilowog got up and held both of Korin's shoulders as if strengthening him.

"Tell us what happened, kid"

Korin took a deep breath and told them what had happened;

_"I had joined the military to bring justice for my people. Soon, the longer I stayed in the front lines, the more I began to realize how wrong this was. All this killing was meaningless because no matter how_ long_ we fought and stained our hands with the blood of others, nothing changed. Nothing"_

Korin stood atop the cliff staring down below, charred soil and wrapped bodies of Ishran men lay before him. He felt nothing, he had grown accustomed to the smell of burnt soil and the death that follows suit with every bullet shot.

He was a decorated soldier, a certified killing machine. Yet in some lonely way he felt...guilty.

"Lieutenant Korin!"'a voice called out in the distance snapping Korin out of his daydream. A man who was definitely older than Korin but of lower rank held his hands together and bowed to him, an Ishran salute."Sir, the top brass have called in for you. They have a mission for us" the man told Korin.

Korin turned to face him and nodded, he took one last gaze at the chaos he had caused and walked back to their encampment.

It was probably one of the most formal calls from the higher brass for this time, Prince Drevin had joined them.

"Lieutenant Korin, I have heard much about you. A man who knows when to do what is necessary" Prince Drevin spoke elegantly.

"It is my honor, Your Majesty" Korin murmured, his voice low but respectful.

"I have heard that your scouts have discovered a settlement about 5 km from the base"

"Yes Your Majesty, we believe that Prince Darren's troops are hiding out there"

Prince Drevin clapped and smirked. "I love this man. He's done his work well. It seems there is nothing left to discuss, gentlemen"

"But Your Majesty-" the higher officers spoke but were silenced by a wave of Prince Drevin's hand.

"I have made up my mind, gentlemen. Young Korin has shown great promise and I wish to raise his troop's morale" Prince Drevin commanded, his voice authoritative.

"I don't understand, Your Highness" Korin said with confusion in his voice.

"It's simple Lieautenant Korin, I have authorized a raid to be done on that settlement and I shall be accompanying on your mission. I shall not be questioned" Even by the call, Korin could feel Prince Drevin's steely gaze. "Have I made myself clear?"

Korin could only manage a nod as the call ended. Korin walked out of the communications camp and faced his platoon who stood patiently for him.

"Men suit up! Bring in all you got. We are commencing our raid!"

His platoon yelled in unison, cheering but as soon as Korin held his fist up there was silence.

"We have a special guest along with us, the man we fight so valiantly for. The rightful heir to the Ishran throne, Prince Drevin!" The crowd cheered again. "Let us show him that we are the greatest platoon in all of Ishra!"

The platoon yelled and cheered loudly and began to sing songs to keep them moving as they prepared for the raid. They were strong men, Korin thought. While they cheered and yelled in confidence for the raid, here Korin was dreading and sick to the stomach.

He closed his eyes and rested his hands on the cool metal handle of his phaser. He felt a wave of coldness seep into him, he needed to be cold to be the killer he had to be. All in the name of Ishra, he shall burn his dread.

Soon, they were commencing the raid. Prince Drevin followed them as he was guarded heavily by a few soldiers. Korin and his platoon had to kick down all the doors and drag the survivors out one by one. Korin scoffed at the result of this raid. It was a failure. There was no soldiers here just women and children.

Korin looked into the eyes of two orphans that say before him. He recognized those eyes, they looked exactly like the eyes of the man he killed. Korin's eyes widened in horror, he was their father. He had killed their father.

"Well it seems that there weren't any of my brother's troops here, how unfortunate" Prince Drevin spoke as he he curled his hand over the other.

"However this isn't an entire loss"

"I don't understand Your Majesty" Korin said, his voice trembling as he looked at the frightened orphans. They shivered at his gaze.

"You are a fine soldier, Korin" Prince Drevin slowly handed a phaser into Korin's hand. He whispered into his ear. "Kill them"

Korin stared at Prince Drevin, wide eyed. The man who stood for the New Ishra is now telling him to murder children.

"Sire, t-they're just children...they don't deserve this"

"They may be children now, but when they are older they will rebel to avenge their fathers. They are a threat to the New Ishra and it is your job to eliminate that threat, lieutenant Korin"

Korin steeled himself as he normally would and aimed the phaser at them. His eyes were wild once more and just as he was about to pull the trigger, he noticed their eyes...at that instant he lowered his weapon.

"No"

"No?" Prince Drevin questioned, his voice now seething. "Let me remind you, Lieutenant Korin that I have power to give you hell for the rest of your life or should I say to that pretty girl you left behind...Havanna"

Fear gripped Korin. His hand began to tremble. "You wouldn't... She has nothing to do with this"

"She won't if you end those children and others lives now"

Korin was put into a spot. The safety of Havanna was at stake but was he willing to kill all the women and children here? Was he that hollow? Does he really have a cold heart?

"It seems that you are not the soldier I thought you were, oh well, I guess I'd have to kill you too"

Korin heard a click of a phaser on his back and knew Prince Drevin was going to kill him. However that was not what was ticking in his mind, it was the fact that Prince Drevin had said _'kill you too'_

"What do you mean, kill me too?" Korin questioned, his eyes now wild and cold once more.

"I'll tell you since you're going to join them anyway, those soldiers who were killed and hung" Prince Drevin smirked.

"You...killed them"

"No better way to start a revolution than by inciting the rage of the people. Prepare to join them, Lt. Korin"

Korin swiftly turned around and twisted Prince Drevin's arms till the phaser fell to the ground. Using the phaser in his hand, Korin blasted an escape route for the children and women.

"Go while you still can!" He yelled at them as he focused his attention on Prince Drevin. "You are low, you have killed brave men for your greed...you're not worthy of the throne. For Ishra, I shall execute you now"

"Lieutenant, what are you doing?!" Korin's men yelled as they watched him hold a phaser to Prince Drevin's head.

"He's a traitor! Stop him!" Prince Drevin screamed pathetically. Korin glared at him but he knew he couldn't kill him. He was vastly outnumbered. Suddenly an old memory clicked in his mind.

_The Emerald Guardians, the Green Lanterns protect the peace in the universe. They will never allow injustice to continue._

_They are protectors of iron will._

Korin pushed Prince Drevin away toward his men and caused a diversion by shooting some rocks about them. Using that moment of confusion, he grabbed a jet booster and oxygen mask and flew away. He knew what must be done and he can't do it alone. He needed the Green Lanterns

"You mean Prince Drevin...did all this?" Kilowog mumbled, his ears drooping low after hearing Korin's story.

"That's right, that was the reason I was looking for you and pleaded your help" Korin said. He looked at them all. "Ishra is in grave danger. Havanna is in danger"

Hal stood up and thought for awhile. "I have an idea"

"Is this going to bring us to death's doors again?" Razer questioned with sarcasm in his tone.

"Well aren't you a piece of sunshine today?" Hal said as he crossed his arms.

"I say we try talking Drevin to stepping down"

"Are ya outta your mind?" Kilowog bellowed. "What makes you think he's gonna listen?"

"It's been a long time since Green Lanterns kept charge, perhaps we could use some of that authority again. Besides if he resists, I got you three with me don't I"

"I don't know Jordan, this doesn't feel right" Kilowog spoke with concern in his voice.

"It's worth a shot I'm trying to avoid as much confrontation as possible, we leave now"

The team stood up and made their way outside. Korin also stood up but Hal held his shoulder.

"You stay here kid"

"But I want to assist you" Korin pleaded but Hal shook his head.

"No kid, you're a renegade now. You might incite rage if you tag along. Stay here for now and rest, leave this to us"

Korin nodded while Hal patted his shoulder as he smiled. Hal then, left the room with the others leaving Korin and his grandfather alone in that house.


	5. Chapter 5: Revelation of Will

Chapter 5: Revelation of Will

The centre of the capital Ishvan was the Grand Palace. Hal and the others could see it as they flew above the capital. Kilowog flew beside Hal, who was deep in thought.

"You did the right thing Jordan" Kilowog reassured him as they flew side by side. "We don't know what the kid would do if he saw the prince, especially after what he's gone through"

"I hope you're right, the kid has been through so much" Hal mumbled as he looked down on the Grand Palace. Aya looked at her scanners while they floated directly above the building.

"According to the map of Ishra in my database, this seems to be where the Royalty reside" Aya stated. Razer turned to Hal and asked;

"Shall we?"

Hal smirked and stretched his hands out. "Yes, let's go see our dear prince. Keep on high alert guys"

They landed on the palace foyer and were greeted by the palace guards with rifles aiming at their heads. Razer was ready to draw out his ring but Hal shook his head. Kilowog groaned and gave Hal the look.

"Why is it that whenever we enter a palace, this has to happen?" Kilowog whispered. Hal shrugged and replied;

"It's a gift"

The guards didn't stand down and maintained their aim on them. It was turning into a rather ugly situation so Hal decided to speak up before it got any worse.

"I'm Green Lantern Hal Jordan, we request an audience with your Prince" he announced. The guards gazed at him quizzically, they didn't lower their weapons but they were swayed. Hal could hear them murmur the term 'Emerald Guardians' among themselves.

"Maybe we should show em' that we're not messing around" Kilowog growled. The other three nodded and pointed their rings and arms out at them.

The rings began to glow with green energy and the guards quivered in fear. Just as an attack seemed imminent, a voice called out from inside the palace and a figure emerged for the darkness.

"Stand down men!" The figure commanded. When he entered into the light, Hal could see who the person was. It was Prince Drevin.

The Prince had chestnut brown hair, it was like silky locks which fell just above his eyes. He had a very princely look and aura, unlike Korin, Drevin was extremely slim and looked like he'd never needed to do any heavy work all his life.

Seems like he always got someone else to do his dirty work.

The guards obeyed his commands and lowered their weapons. Prince Drevin approached Hal and the others while the guards returned back to their respective stations.

"My word, Green Lanterns...in Ishra!" Prince Drevin exclaimed. He took a very curt bow and the team decided to follow, just in case. When he stood back up again he shook hands with Hal. "It has been too long since we had the esteemed Green Knights of Justice among us, I am Prince Drevin the rightful heir to the throne of Ishra"

Kilowog and Razer was jumpy already but Hal and Aya managed to hold them back. Hal gave a stern gaze to Kilowog while Aya held Razer's arm. They needed enough recon to take this guy down permanently and fighting wasn't going to help them here.

"I'm Green Lantern Hal Jordan, these are my associates Sergeant Kilowog, Razer and Aya" Hal said as he returned the hand shake with a firm grip.

"To what do we owe this remarkable visit from you?"

"The Green Lanterns had received word about the state of your country, so we were sent here to sort it out" Hal explained as looked into Drevin's eyes hoping that the old saying 'eyes are the windows to the soul' were true. "We thought of course to ask further about the situation and who better to ask than the rightful leader of Ishra?"

There was a slight change in Drevin's expression. For a brief moment, he had a very disgruntled look but he quickly returned to his calm, royal-like demeanor. Despite being the one to tell Kilowog to calm down, Hal was already losing his patience with the man. It was everything about him that irked him. Hal was getting sick.

"I understand. Come, let us discuss further inside" Prince Drevin said as he led them inside to the throne room. As soon as they reached, Drevin had begun explaining.

"It was terrible, it is true that my brother and I fought for the throne but I didn't expect him to go so far as to killing our own people. He's a monster and must be stopped at all costs"

Kilowog tightened his grip on his fists. "You don't seem to like your brother all that much, even if he didn't do...what he did..." Kilowog growled as he tried his best to keep calm. It was hard to since the man in front of him was responsible for turning Korin into the killing machine he was. He was just a kid.

"He was always Father's favorite, I was never given a chance. I hated Darren but I still respected him, as my brother"

Razer wanted to burn him badly and leave nothing but his ashes in his wake, if Aya weren't there beside him he would've done so long ago. Razer remembered the pain he went through in the militia, he had to endure that because of the selfish warlords of his home world. The same thing Korin was now going through, in the hands of this man. It was making Razer's blood boil.

He began to wonder why he was so angry and so upset with everything that was happening to Korin. Perhaps it was because he saw himself in Korin. More than he would admit to himself.

"There's something else we came to talk to you about, Prince Drevin" Hal pressed further going in directly. "The Green Lanterns want this war to end peacefully and request that you and your brother make a peace treaty and allow the people to choose their leader"

Prince Drevin grimaced at the statement Hal made and Hal knew he was making progress. Prince Drevin turned to him and replied;

"I am considering your proposal, perhaps we should discuss it further in the private room" Hal and the team began to walk but Prince Drevin held his hand up to stop them. "Just Green Lantern Hal Jordan please"

Kilowog grabbed Hal's arm and whispered in protest. "Jordan, this could be a trap"

"I know but it's our best shot at nailing this guy" Hal said. He patted their shoulders and smiled. "Don't worry besides I got you guys on the flip side right?"

Aya looked concerned but Hal held her shoulder. "Green Lantern Hal is this a wise course of action?" She said as she gazed into his eyes. Hal shrugged and replied;

"I don't know but if everything goes south tell Korin and try to get back to the Interceptor, alright?"

Aya could only manage a nod while Hal turned around and followed Prince Drevin.

The room Drevin brought him to was dark and extremely creepy. Hal was feeling uncomfortable and he could even feel his skin crawl. Hal looked about the dark room cos he couldn't find Drevin.

"Prince, where are you?" He called out.

"I'm here Green Lantern Hal Jordan" Drevin replied and suddenly there was a bright yellow light, Hal closed his eyes for a brief moment. When he opened them he saw the yellow stones all around the room. Hal quickly looked at his ring and realized that the power was out.

It was the stones again.

"What are you doing Drevin?" Hal growled as he felt the stones weakening him. It was clouding his thoughts.

"I'm just removing the threat against my hold on the throne" Drevin replied with a smug look on his face. "Starting with you"

"My friends won't let you get away with this, you murderer!"

"Murderer? I'm sorry but I'm not the killer, it's the war that's killing...not me" Drevin chuckled. "And about your friends, well they are quite delayed at the moment"

A large monitor dropped down and showed Hal that Kilowog, Razer and Aya were surrounded by a massive army of soldiers. Hal was filled with anger and charged at Drevin but Drevin's guards grabbed him and held him down.

"Take him to the dungeons, I will kill him later" Prince Drevin ordered. Hal was then dragged away and he felt growing dread for the safety of his friends.

Kilowog, Razer and Aya were not having a fun time. Soldiers just met pouring in and the battle seemed endless. Their capture or destruction was closing looming over them. They could feel exhaustion take over and what's worse is that Hal hadn't returned.

"Aya! You gotta bring the Interceptor, its our only chance to fight back and save Jordan!" Kilowog bellowed as he used a hammer construct to knock away a few soldiers.

"The Interceptor is heavily guarded by the Ishran soldiers, the effort would prove to be futile" Aya responded as she blasted a few soldiers away. Razer dodged being hit and bent low to the ground.

"If this keeps up we won't survive this" Razer stated as he drew in deep breaths.

Aya put on a determine look as she remembered what Hal had told her;

_If everything goes south tell Korin_

Something clicked in her mind, she understood what Hal meant by that. She turned to Kilowog and Razer.

"I know what must be done...please hang awhile longer" Aya said as she immediately flew off.

"What down you mean by that?" Kilowog asked but when he turned he realized that she was long gone.

Korin was pacing about the living room, he was worried about Hal and the others for they had not returned. He felt so lost now, everything was strange now. Everything had changed or rather, he has changed.

A loud bang was heard and Korin ran to its direction, when he reached there he saw Aya entering the back. His grandfather got there before him and both of them were surprised to see her...alone.

"Aya?" Korin murmured as he walked closer to her. "Where are the others?"

"They have been ambushed by Prince Drevin's forces" Aya stated as she looked deep into Korin's hazel-blue eyes. "They need your help"

Korin quickly grabbed a large rifle which was lying against the wall but Aya stopped him.

"That would not be sufficient to stop the forces"

"But I have to try, Aya!"

Aya shook her head and held Korin's hands. "No there is a more effective way to help them" Aya fixated her gaze on Korin's grandfather. "It's time he knew the truth"

Korin's grandfather was battling with his inner demons but he soon nodded and ran into the chained room. He took the box and rain back to where Aya and Korin were. Korin was confused and began to question;

"What's going on?" Korin asked. He looked at the box and began to felt a creeping dread. "What's in the box?"

Korin's grandfather looked at him solemnly. He opened the box and a green ring was inside, the Green Lantern ring.

"I will tell you everything, but save them first" Korin's Grandfather said without hesitating as he handed him the ring. "Put on the ring"

Korin hesitated but Hal and the others were in grave danger and now wasn't the time for questions, he took the ring and wore it on the middle finger of his left hand.

A bright green light enveloped him and once it subsided, Korin was wearing the Green Lantern suit. Gazing at Aya, they gave each other a solemn nod and immediately flew out of the house to aid Hal.

**A/N: Thank you all for supporting Son of Ishra, it means the world to me :) I promise the next chapter will be better hope you enjoyed it. **


	6. Chapter 6: Havanna

Chapter 6: Havanna

"Where could she have gone to?" Kilowog yelled as he held onto his wall construct which was pushing back the soldiers, the wall was on the verge of breaking. Razer gritted his teeth as he blasted a few soldiers away with his red energy.

"She'll return" Razer murmured. "I know she will"

Kilowog raised an eye and continued to pour his will into the fight. "I hope you're right, kid"

At that moment, Kilowog's wall construct broke. The soldiers were going all out, just before Kilowog could recover in time to counter attack, a bright beam of green blocked Kilowog from the soldiers.

"About time, thanks for the backup Aya" Kilowog said as he let out a breath of relief. Kilowog created a large bird cage construct and captured some of the soldiers in it. He turned and saw Aya assisting Razer by fighting back-to-back. He had to admit they were really well coordinated but wait...why was she way over there?

"Sergeant Kilowog, I'm afraid it wasn't me who assisted you" Aya stated while she was focusing on her task of fighting the soldiers off.

Kilowog turned to his right and saw something that made his jaw drop. A Green Lantern Korin. Korin landed beside Kilowog with his arm out, blasting the soldiers away.

"Korin...you're a GL" Kilowog said in surprise. Korin shrugged in reply. Kilowog and Korin continued to fend off the soldiers.

"Where's Green Lantern Hal Jordan?" Korin asked as he still tried to get used to his constructs.

"He hasn't come out from that room!" Kilowog shouted. "That creep Drevin probably got his hands tied!"

Korin lifted his gaze to see the dungeons are strategically located nearby the room Kilowog pointed out. "I have an idea of what Drevin might have done to him" he said. "They might have taken him prisoner"

"Well then, let's take care of these poozers once and for all"

Razer and Aya immediately joined Kilowog and Korin as they faced a sea of soldiers. They turned and nodded to each other.

"Alright let's show them poozers how real Lanterns fight!" Kilowog yelled. At that moment, they charged at the soldiers with their constructs. Kilowog started it off by sweeping them with his favorite hammer construct which landed the soldiers into his earlier cage construct. Razer created a giant whip and tied a whole lot of them together but soon his construct was cracking due to the massive amount of soldiers he was carrying.

To his relief, Korin arrived creating a box construct where Razer drop the soldiers in. Aya worked on opening the door of the room Hal was taken into and also began downloading files of the layout of the palace.

Soon enough, they rounded up the soldiers.

"Great job, now we gotta save that hotshot from wherever that Drevin guy took him" Kilowog said. Korin was panting and Razer held his shoulder in support. "Right, it's your first time using the ring but for a beginner you're doing alright"

"This is..._alright_?" Korin questioned, his eyes wide.

"Don't worry kid, it's normal"

Aya opened the door to the room and found it empty. Kilowog, Korin and Razer were following closely behind her. There was no one in the room but Razer noticed that as soon as they entered upon the room, Aya's knees began to buckle. He quickly held her shoulder and hand to keep her up.

"This place has the strange yellow stones like in the space prison" she said with exhaustion in her tone. "It is probably why Green Lantern Hal was so easily captured"

"Great in here our rings don't work" Kilowog replied while looking at his ring.

"According to the layout I have downloaded, there is a path leading to the dungeons that does not posses the yellow ore"

"Then let's use it, it's probably where they're keeping Jordan"

Razer carried the weakened Aya while Korin and Kilowog lead the way through the passageways as Aya had told them. Korin looked at his Green Lantern with questions haunting his every thought.

Hal woke up. He soon realized that he was imprisoned. Well, it wasn't exactly a complete shock to him after all he had bigger things to worry about. Like Kilowog and the others. He wondered if Aya understood what he meant by calling Korin, he may be young but Hal knew that the boy had potential.

Hal sat up to see yellow stones at the corner of his cell. He could only manage a sigh. Looks like he won't be blasting out of this cell anytime soon. At the corner of his eye he saw a figure in the darkness approaching his cell. A young lady with a slim figure walked down the passage and looked at him with curious, green eyes. She had short black hair which only grew to her neck and had markings on her right cheek.

She was just stunning.

"M'lady, Prince Drevin would disapprove of you being here" a guard called out to her.

"The Prince already keeps me like a bird in a cage" she replied sharply. "I merely want to have a word with this man"

The guard nodded and stepped away from the area. As soon as he turned at the corner she looked at Hal with gentle eyes. Hal of course took this as an invitation to be, you know, Hal.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here?" He said. The young lady chuckled and smiled at him gently.

"I'm sorry but my heart belongs to another already" she replied as leaned against the bars of the cell.

"Wow, who's the lucky guy?"

"An old friend"

Hal smiled and knew she could be trusted after all she did seem to harbor hatred for Drevin.

"You're a Green Lantern, Green Lanterns haven't appeared in Ishra for the longest time" the young lady began. "Why are you here?"

"I'm helping out a friend. He asked for help, telling us his planet was in danger so well, here we are" Hal explained. "Whoa I'm sorry, forgot to introduce myself. I'm Green Lantern Hal Jordan" Hal said as he held his hand out of the bar to her.

"I'm Havanna, Prince Drevin is holding me in this palace against my will"

Something clicked in Hal's mind. The girl standing before him was Havanna, _Korin's Havanna_. This was just perfect, Hal had found Havanna now it's just the rescuing bit.

"I know you, Korin told us about what happened"

"Korin's alive?"

"Yes he is and he asked us to help him save you and to save Ishra"

Suddenly, there was a loud blast coming from deep inside the corridors. The guards began shouting to one another and rushing toward the blast. In the midst of all the chaos, Havanna grabs the keys from the guards counter. Once the guards have gone from the area, Havanna unlocked Hal's cell and let him out.

"Thanks" Hal said with gratitude. "Come let's get out of here"

Hal stopped and turned around to see Havanna still standing. She walked to him and held his shoulder.

"Go, I will buy you time" she told him.

"No, we have a chance to save you" Hal replied. Clanking noises and loud

shouts were heard from behind them. "I promised Korin"

"I would only slow you down" the sounds were coming closer and Havanna looked incredibly alert. "There isn't much time, Hal Jordan. Go now" she told him and she then ran down the passage. Just as she was about to turn, Hal called out to her;

"We'll come back for you!"

Havanna nodded and walked away. Hal took the chance and ran down the dark corridor hopefully to find an exit, when he was far enough from the yellow stones, his ring power was back on. Hal smiled to himself.

Time to blow this mungtore stand.

Razer looked at the trail of guards they had to forcibly go through to come this far. One may think that this was all the work of Kilowog or himself but surprisingly it was Korin. He turned to see Korin panting deeply, his hazel-blue eyes weary from the strain of using the ring for the first time. Kilowog helped Korin up and gave him a reassuring pat on his back.

"You alright kid?" Kilowog asked with concern, his ears drooping slightly.

"I'm alright Sergeant Kilowog, I'll manage" Korin replied standing up on his own and stepping further from Kilowog. Razer turned to Aya and asked;

"Any signs of Hal Jordan's whereabouts, Aya?" His voice was gentler and Korin picked up on it. It was a subtle change but Korin could tell that Razer regards Aya highly in some way.

"My sensors indicate a green power ring approaching us"

"Where?"

"Right next to us"

"The **_wall_**?"

The four of the were on alert looking at the wall, they took a step back and stood ready with their rings aimed at the wall. Suddenly the wall began to crack and with instinct, Kilowog created a shield on them as the wall broke and stones flew everywhere. When the dust had settled, Hal Jordan appeared and looked at them with gladness.

"Hey guys, missed me?" He said. Kilowog released the construct and bumped arms with Hal.

"You really know how to make an entrance Jordan" Kilowog spoke in his booming voice. Razer folded his arms but with a brief nod he welcomed Hal's return even Aya had a little smile seeing Hal back. Then, Hal saw Korin standing with them. He smiled and gave a soft pat on Aya's shoulder. She knew what he wanted her to do.

Hal walked up toward Korin and held his shoulders. "Nice to see you kiddo, I promise to explain all of this soon"

Korin looked at him bewildered and then the loud sound of footsteps brought them back to the present situation.

"But first let's get out of here"

Kilowog smiled and exclaimed, "About time!" He then, created a huge drill construct and drilled an exit. Hal created shield construct which fit the the exit around the team and followed it down while Korin and Razer took pieces of the floor and covered up the hole. The team was now home free undetected.

Soon they were back in the comforts of Korin's grandfather's bunker. Korin stood in the corner gazing at his power ring, once everyone had settled down he began to ask his questions;

"Why do you have a Green Lantern ring, grandfather?" He turned looking at everyone sitting before him. "Why can I use it? Don't the rings choose their wielders?"

"They do Korin" Hal tried to explain. "It chose you"

"How there haven't been Green Lanterns here since...since"

"Since 13 years ago" Korin's grandfather murmured. Hal tried to say something but he stopped him.

"It's alright Jordan, it's time Korin knew the truth"

**A/N: Thanks for all your support guys :) The next chapter will be the Tyron's dedication chapter. Again I thank you all for the constructive reviews and I especially want to thank Adnicaj, Nikki and Mijumaru for always being there for Son of Ishra. They are amazing friends and readers and even more amazing Fanterns :) thank you all so much for all the love and support. I'm always open to questions, reviews, comments and critiques :) 1000000% welcomed :3**

**Lots of love,**

**Valiant **


	7. Chapter 7: Tyron Part 1

**_A/N: Thanks everyone for the support you've shown me. FYI I am dividing this arc of the story into two parts, hope you guys don't mind. I also hope you enjoy Tyron. I am also very sorry for the late uploads I have been busy and I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, remember fanterns keep the hopes up and All Will Be_**** Well. **

Chapter 7: Tyron [Part One]

_I've hidden so much from you Korin, everything. It was time I told you the truth, the truth about your father whose ring you now wield. Your father, Green Lantern Tyron._

He wasn't always a Green Lantern. Before he was knighted as an Emerald Knight, he was of the Ishran Civil Force, the Ishran police force but when the Green Lantern of our sector died, he was chosen to wield his ring. He was a brilliant Lantern but his story is a sad tale to tell.

Tyron was patrolling the area of the capital Ishvan, as he flew past the people greeted him with respect and with bright smiles. Ishra was peaceful once more. Suddenly he heard a loud scream in the distance calling for help, so much for peace.

Tyron focused on the power of Will and willed him himself to fly faster to the direction of the scream. Soon he saw the crime that had taken place, a kidnapping. Tyron hated this crime the most, not just because he has a son but because he always thought that men who were heartless enough to take children were cowards.

The woman called out to Tyron;

"He's taken my daughter please stop him!"

Now he had just made an enemy out of Ishra's Emerald Guardian.

Tyron didn't relent he flew faster after the perpetrator and quickly caught up to him. The perpetrator was driving his vehicle and Tyron stood before him, before the perp could step on the brakes Tyron had already created a giant hand construct and halted the vehicle in its tracks. Tyron walked toward the back door of the vehicle to see a young girl tied up, he opened the door and released her. He then, walked to the drivers seat and pulled out the still-shaken perp.

"In brightest day In blackest night  
No evil shall escape my sight  
Let those who worship evil's might  
Beware my power Green Lantern's Light" Tyron murmured as he fixated a glare on the the perp. His icy-blue eyes were stern. Soon the Ishran Force came to apprehend the perp and Tyron smiled to himself.

"Ishra's finest" he murmured. An officer approached him and had a wide smile plastered on his face.

"Our Green Lantern saves us once more" the officer said as he patted Tyron's back. "You really helped us out here"

"I only did what was right" Tyron replied. "How is the force doing nowadays?"

The officer smiled as he adjusted his uniform collar. "It's a bit more relaxed thanks to you" Suddenly his eyes lit up as an idea popped into his head. "Tyron, how about you and I grab a drink, for old time's sake?"

The happy glow in Tyron's eyes disappeared. He did want to have a drink with his old friend but today was an important day. He made a promise and it was a promise he couldn't break.

A promise he would never break.

"I'm sorry old friend, I have something on today. Perhaps another time?"

The officer finally realized how insensitive his words were. "Oh my, forgive me old friend. I have forgotten how important this day is for you"

Tyron smiled gently to him, "It is alright. I'm afraid I have to go now, it was nice to see you again my friend" Tyron began to levitate himself above the ground as the officer called out him;

"Send my regards to your father and your little boy, Korin!"

"I will!" Tyron yelled in reply he then, flew back home with a trail of green light behind him.

As Tyron returned home, he saw his father and his beautiful son waiting for him. His son, Korin had the sweetest smile that could light up the entire planet just like his mother.

Cairin...

Tyron pulled himself together. He landed and his son ran to him and embraced him.

"Papa!" the young Korin exclaimed. Tyron smiled and lifted his son up, then he turned to see his father smiling kindly at him.

"How's my little boy?" Tyron said as he nuzzled his son. He felt his heart wrench, he wished he could spend more time with his son but he has responsibilities as a Green Lantern as well. He turned to his father. "How was he, father?"

"He was good. Quiet as usual though" his father replied. "He's spending time with the neighbor's daughter so I guess he's socializing"

"He is a late bloomer" Tyron chuckled as he carried Korin lovingly. "My little deliverer"

Tyron remembered the day he named Korin, for Ishrans the naming of the child is based on their body marks. The Ishrans believe that the child's destiny is written on their bodies as birthmarks. Since Korin's marks resemble the Korin bird, a bird species of Ishra. He was named Korin. The term 'Korin' in Ishranian also meant deliverer and savior. Tyron knew that Korin was destined for great things, he knew.

"We're going to see her today, right?" Tyron's father asked, he carried a basket filled with flowers and myrrh. Tyron breathed deeply and nodded. He gently ruffled Korin's hair.

"We're going to see mommy now, Korin. You ready, buddy?" Tyron asked and Korin smiled and nodded in reply.

They began walking toward the edge of the the capital until the reached a mausoleum. Tyron rolled the rock covering the entrance and entered it, Tyron reached a tomb deep within the mausoleum and the named carved on it was...Cairin.

Korin wanted to help his grandfather to put flowers about her tomb. Tyron watched them, as he did so and memories of his moments with Cairin came flooding in. His wife, his one true love was gone and he was left behind to take care of the one thing that brought meaning to his life. Korin.

The memories kept replaying over and over in his head, his guilt burned into his mind. His wife dying of a in curable disease, and where was he?  
He was away on Green Lantern duty. When he returned, he returned to see her lifeless body and hold her cold hand as he mourned. Ever since that day, he promised to keep the day of her death sacred and made sure he didn't leave.

He wore the Green Lantern uniform with pride and he knew deep down that being a Green Lantern was the highest of honors but the greatest of responsibilities and most of those responsibilities involved sacrificed. Not being there for his wife's death wasn't the first thing he had sacrificed and it will not be his last.

Once they were done paying respects to Cairin's grave, they returned home. After dinner, Tyron proceeded to his room where he trained and kept his portable battery. He placed the battery on his table and began charging his ring;

"In brightest day In blackest night  
No evil shall escape my sight  
Let those who worship evil's might  
Beware my power Green Lantern's Light" he murmured. His ring soon glowed a bright green and the power of will filled him entirely. At precisely that moment, his ring began to blink. A message from Oa.

"This is Green Lantern Tyron of Sector 0721" he began speaking to the ring.

"How may I be of assistance?"

"Green Lantern of Sector 0721, there is a mission for you. Report back to Oa for briefing" a voice spoke back. It was the voice of one of the Guardians, Appa Ali Apsa. Tyron sighed sadly.

"Acknowledged, reporting back immediately"

Then, the communication ended. Tyron gaze at the ring he wore on his middle finger as he felt disappointed because he could only spend so little time with his son.

"Another mission on Oa?" A voice spoke from behind Tyron. Tyron turned to see who it was and saw it was his father. Tyron looked away once more and whispered;

"Yes"

"How long this time?"

"I honestly don't know. I feel bad, for leaving Korin again" Tyron said as he held the back of his neck. His father smiled and gave him a firm pat on his shoulder.

"Go tuck him in and sing that lullaby of yours, before you go" He suggested. "It will make him feel happy"

"What makes you so certain?"

"Because the most comforting thing in the world is hearing the voice of your father before you fall asleep. For you will know that he is always there to protect you"

Tyron smiled. It was a good idea to see his son before he went off, the guilt was growing within him but what could he do? He was a Green Lantern, it was his duty to protect others even if it costs him time with his son that he loves with all his heart. He walked out of his room and entered his son's room. He saw his son comfortably beneath the covers and prepared to get a good night's sleep. Korin saw his father come in and a wide grin was plastered on his face as he exclaimed;

"Papa!"

"Hey" Tyron gently spoke with huskiness in his voice. He sat at Korin's bedside and tucked him in, he slowly ran his hand through Korin's messy black locks and smiled. "Do you want a lullaby tonight?"

Korin nodded as he grinned in anticipation and held his father's large hands in his. Tyron began to sing;

"In brightest day,  
In blackest night,  
No evil shall escape my sight.

The time has come for my flight,  
I'm sorry to leave you tonight,  
If you wake before its time,  
Remember this lullaby.

In your dreams keep me near,  
And never ever fear,  
For Will shall carry you through,  
And protect you like I do."

At the end of the song, Korin fell asleep. His father gazed at him with pain and guilt on his eyes. He gripped his son's hand and slowly released it, he then stood up and left the room.

The Green Lantern made his way outside, Tyron looked at his father and said;

"Take care of Korin"

His father nodded and replied, "You know I will"

Tyron then powered up into his Green Lantern suit and looked to the sky. Raising his hand in the air, he jumped up and flew away leaving a trail of green energy in his wake.


End file.
